mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angels of Steel, Mazinger Angels
The Angels of Steel, Mazinger Angels is the first chapter of Mazinger Angels. Summary The chapter begins with a brief description of the Mazinger Angels, pilots of giant robots that fight against threats. The next scene shows the Baron Ashura soaring above Tokyo. Security guards at a local ATM bank are slacking off thinking that the ATM Guard Robot can handle protecting funds from the robberies that have been happening. However the guard was destroyed easily by the Ashura robot with everyone wondering what it was. At a high school, delinquent Naojiro Abashiri asks out Sayaka Yumi who rejects him noting the multiple times he did so. Boss and his gang try to threaten Naojiro but they are knocked away. As Naojiro approaches Sayaka noting Boss and co. lack of strength; Sayaka counters Naojiro by knocking him to the ground noting that she did not need them. Sayaka's phone then rings with the emblem of MA showing. A distance away, Jun Hono on a delivery also receives the call and so does Hikaru Makiba on her family ranch. At their headquarters, the commander informs them of the robberies and how someone has managed to overpower the security robots. The Angels sortie as the Baron Ashura commits more robberies. The onlookers place their hopes of the rumored Mazinger Angels. Once away from the city, the Baron Ashura's controllers reminisce how they almost have enough money to buy their own island. Their robot however is struck by a pair of missiles knocking them all to the ground. The Angels introduce themselves as they prepare for a fight. However the pair had activated a trap on their island which knocked the Angel's robots off balance. Aphrodite A fights back but her missiles have little effect on the Mechanical Beasts and her teammates are down. As Aphrodite launches Iron Cutter Missiles the Mechanical Beast splits in half and attacks Aphrodite attempting to crush it. Luckily, Sayaka gets help from her teammates with the Venus A launching the Drill Pressure Missile which pierces the legs of the Baron Ashura's left half and Diana A launching the Screw Crusher Missile which takes down the Ashura's right half. Both sides then collide and explode. Aphrodite catches the crooks and demands to know where they got the robot as they lack the funds to build something of that caliber. The man only replied that the one who gave them the Mechanical Beasts would lend them a hand if they helped in his plan to throw Japan into chaos. The other Angels then ask for help from Sayaka as they were still trapped. The crooks were brought to the police with the Angels leaving a calling card describing who they are. Inspector Ankokuji then wonders who the Angels are as Sayaka and Hikaru are shown sleeping at their schools exhausted from their last battle while Jun is off doing her job. Trivia * The security guards are Kogoro Iboji and Yashonen Koya from Meiwaku Tantei Iboji Kogoro an early manga by Go Nagai. Category:Angels Chapters